


Make Me Your Queen

by fellasisitgay91219



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ace Aro Kevin, Aspec Solidarity, Demi Neil, Kinda Soft and Introspective, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Post canon, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay91219/pseuds/fellasisitgay91219
Summary: Kevin finds himself in a limbo and tries to decide what his life should look like, while questioning his sexuality.Just Soft Kevin wanting to be happy and have nonromantic love in his life.Title is a Declan Mckenna Song that I've always associated with Kevin
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	Make Me Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post about Kevin being aroace by @/kevindayscrown that really stuck with me. It's slightly out of character but I'm justifying it with them being older and grown up

“Neil.” Kevin said, catching the red rubber ball being thrown at him. “I have something to say.”

Neil looked up at him. He was sitting in the plastic chair across from Kevin, still wearing his coat and hat. “Go for it.” 

Kevin ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He had been thinking about how to phrase this since he had gotten off his flight. He didn’t want to piss of his friend. He was told that he did that a lot. 

“I am sorry. For what I said.” He said slowly, each word emphasized. 

Neil cocked his head and held out his hand. Instinctually, Kevin threw the red ball at him. “You’re going to have to specify.” Neil said, not without humor. “You say a lot of shitty things.”

Kevin rubbed his hand against his neck. “Yeah, sorry.”

Neil was only amused. “Okay, is that it?”

“No.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about your freshmen year. How I... how I said it would be better if you were straight.”

Neil’s eyebrows furrowed. “Where’d this come from?” He asked, throwing the ball back. 

Kevin caught it with one hand, his left, and squeezed it. “I read a tweet on the plane. Someone wondered why you had come out. Said it tainted your game.”

Neil didn’t seem surprised by this. Nor angry. He just shrugged and fiddled with the scarf in his lap. “I get those a lot. You didn’t have to apologize.”

Kevin frowned. “Well I did. It was rude of me to say. I...” He bit his lip. “I appreciate you for everything you are. You wouldn’t be Neil if you weren’t queer.”

He chuckled and gestured for the ball back. Kevin obliged. “Thanks. Can you imagine? Me with some girl.” He made a face and threw the ball straight up into the air. He caught it with ease. “I can’t even see myself with anyone who isn’t Andrew.”

Kevin nodded. Neil had explained how he felt before, and the word that went along with his feelings. Demisexual. It seemed like a foreign concept to him. He was rarely able to tell if he liked someone romantically, or if it was just platonic interest. He still doubted his past love for Thea, despite being with her for years. How could Neil know with such certainty that he loved Andrew and only Andrew? 

“Imagine if I had heeded your advice,” Neil laughed, throwing the ball back. Kevin wasn’t ready for it, and almost dropped it. “Can you picture me walking around, being like ‘Oh yes. Girls and boobs. So sexy. Ah look at that ass. I want to touch it.’” He tried to say it seriously, but laughter broke through. 

Kevin frowned. “Is that what people think?”

Neil’s laugh died down. “Yeah. I think so.”

They stared at each other. 

The door in front of them opened and Andrew stepped out. He had discarded his coat and was wearing a snug black knit sweater and black ripped jeans with fishnet tights under them. He looked neutral, but almost soft. Behind him stood his therapist. 

“Alright?” The therapist asked. Kevin had never been told their name. 

Andrew nodded and grabbed his coat from the seat beside Neil. 

“See you next week.” His therapist said as he walked out. 

Neil stood, narrowed his eyes at Kevin, then followed his husband out. 

“Your flight was late.” Andrew said, when Kevin climbed into his car. 

Andrew’s exy salary meant a shiny new black sports car with heat warmers for everyone. Kevin turned his on and buckled his seatbelt. 

“It was snowing.” He responded and stared out the window. It had stopped snowing at some point between Neil picking him up from the airport, and them entering Andrew’s therapist’s office. Now the city was covered in a thin layer of brown mush. He thought it was almost pretty. 

Andrew didn’t ask anything else, just turned on the radio and drove. Neil hummed along, and tried to sing the words even though he didn’t seem to know the song. 

It was nice. The silence was comfortable and familiar. Not exactly like their college days, those were often filled with discomfort or Nicky’s rambling, but like their time together as adults. They met up a couple times a year and just existed together. He didn’t feel uncomfortably worshiped or like someone was looking at him too curiously. He was just Kevin, driving around with his close friends. It was really nice. 

They got to Andrew and Neil’s apartment (The Minyard-Josten’s, Nicky called it) and Neil grabbed his luggage from the trunk. 

“We made up the guest bedroom for you.” He said, lugging his bags to the building’s revolving door. “Allison calls it the cats room. They sleep in there. Hope you aren’t allergic.”

Kevin pressed his hands into his pockets. “You know I’m not.”

Andrew pushed the door for them and they stepped into the warm lobby. 

Neil hadn’t wanted anything fancy, Kevin remembered, but he also wanted to be near his team’s exy court. Kevin didn’t blame him. This apartment had been a comprise. 

“Good afternoon, Daniel.” Neil said to the man at the front desk. 

The man smiled. “Good afternoon, Mr. Josten.”

They stepped into the elevator and Neil huffed a sigh. “Someone else could have helped me with this bags you know.” He said. 

Andrew just inspected his nails. Kevin stared at the mirrored walls. He looked tired, he decided. Worn out from all of the traveling. 

“Fine.” Neil said, as the doors opened. “Let me suffer.”

Andrew didn’t say anything, but took the bags with ease and walked to their apartment. 

Kevin had stayed there around five times. Mostly Christmas’s and occasional trips during the summer. This was his first time visiting without another former Fox. He wondered if anything would be different. 

Neil opened the door and immediately dropped to the floor, kissing and talking in silly voices to his cats. Andrew huffed. “I hate you.” Neil scooted out of his way, holding a fluffy cat with a disdained face. “I love you too.” He grinned. 

Andrew walked away, presumably to the guest bedroom, and Kevin looked around. 

The place looked cozy, the kitchen full of cooking supplies, the living room covered in book shelves. It looked lived in, something he hadn’t appreciated until he was living by himself in an impersonal, predecorated apartment. He wouldn’t do that this time. His new home will finally be somewhere that’s his. 

“Want something to eat?” Neil asked, placing the cat on a cat tree. He immediately jumped down, scaring Kevin out of his thoughts. 

“Uh sure.”

“We have banana bread.” Neil said, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. He dropped his coat, scarf and hat on the seat beside him. “I could make you a smoothie.”

Kevin optioned for the latter. 

Neil got up and started to gather ingredients. Fruits, yogurt, brown sugar. Kevin hovered uncomfortably in the kitchen doorway. 

Andrew walked past him. “Getting the mail.” He said, and left the apartment. 

Neil hummed and then glanced back at him. “Do you want to talk about earlier?”

He frowned and finally sat down. He played with the rubber ball in his pocket. He couldn’t remember when Neil became so, normal. He used to avoid dealing with anything that wasn’t exy. 

Actually, that wasn’t exactly true. Kevin thought back to Neil messing with Aaron and Andrew’s relationship. Maybe he had always been a nosy motherfucker.

“What?”

Neil turned and gave him a look. One he recognized from Allison. 

He sighed and rubbed his tattoo. Sometimes after he woke up from nightmares, he had to run to the mirror and check if it was still there. It always was. 

“I don’t know.” He said, truthfully. “I guess I haven’t had time to question it.”

Neil dropped the fruit into the blender. “Your sexuality?”

Kevin nodded, even though Neil couldn’t see him. “I haven’t had feelings for someone since Thea and I broke up.” He paused. “Sometimes I doubt if I ever had feelings for her.” 

Neil closed the blender lid. “Give me one sec.” He said, then turned it on. They both watched as it turned into a pink liquidy concoction. 

When it was over, Neil poured two glasses and sat across from him. 

“This might sound cliche,” He said, passing a glass. “But when you have it, you know.”

Kevin stared into his smoothie. “I don’t think...” He trailed off. “I don’t think I had it then.”

Neil didn’t touch him, nor did he look at him with pity. Instead he nodded. “Then you have to figure out if you want it, and how you want it.” He took a sip of his smoothie and snorted. “I put way too much sugar in this.”

Just like that, their conversation was over. 

They moved on to talk about their friends, Allison and Renee were finally engaged, Katelyn was pregnant again, Dan was coaching the Trojans, Nicky had accidentally (or purposefully) sent ten lines on gibberish to their groupchat that morning. Neil talked about his teammates, his cats and Andrew. Kevin updated him on Wymack and they laughed over the Fox’s new goalie, who seemed to worship the ground Wymack walked. 

It was really nice. 

He wondered if they would talk like this more, if he ended up signing onto Neil’s team. He wondered if that would make him happier. 

Kevin had left his last team, the Memphis Peacocks, after a slight scandal. Not on his part, not exactly. A former Raven had been hired to coach the team, and he had been hostile and cruel to him. Kevin had snapped when he was benched during an important game. Now he was looking around for somewhere new. 

He had plenty of offers, each with generous salaries. It wasn’t hard to find work as a former champion college player and the son of the founder of exy. It was harder to find somewhere he’d be happy. 

As his friends said, he had a large personality and wasn’t willing to change it. 

When Neil and Andrew’s team had offered him a spot, he had been hesitant. They had a whole life here, he didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to intrude. But Neil had been excited, Andrew had only shrugged and he hadn’t hated talking to their coach. 

He wasn’t sure if he was going to sign on yet, but he could already picture his life here. Having dinners with Andrew and Neil, visiting Jean and Jeremy who lived an hour away, creating a home for himself. 

Maybe finding someone to spend it with. 

The door slammed open and Andrew stepped inside. “Matilda sends her warmest regards.” He told Neil in, what Kevin thought could be, a pissed off tone. 

Neil swore and leapt up. “What did you tell her back?” He asked, leaning forwards. 

“I said I hoped she had a nice day.” He said, and Kevin could swear his voice was a bit frantic. “She replied, ‘You too.’”

“That bitch!” Neil exclaimed. 

“Fuck her.” Andrew answered, enthusiastically. 

Kevin didn’t even ask. 

“Want my smoothie?” Neil said, his tone changing abruptly. 

Andrew glared at him. “Don’t you dare take that thing near me.” Then he walked into the living room and Neil followed him, only to stop in the doorway and look back at Kevin. 

“We’re going to catch up on our tv shows. Wanna join?”

Kevin shook his head. “I’ll get settled in.”

His room was simple, a queen sized bed with a white comforter, grey walls and a bedside table. His stuff was thrown across the bed haphazardly, and he went through the motions of putting it away. He was staying for a week. If he decided to stay, he’d probably come back in a month and live in this room until he found a place. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long, he didn’t want to intrude. 

He stopped himself, halfway through putting away his shirts. He was already thinking about moving here. He hadn’t even met the team yet. 

A voice in his head said, “The team deals with Andrew and they made it to finals last year, you’re just worried about being a third wheel.”

He pushed it aside, but he knew it was right. 

He was the only one of his friends who was single. That hadn’t always been true, but it had felt true even when it wasn’t. He had never been codependent with Thea. They had done long distance for awhile and it had been fine, except he was lonely and they didn’t talk enough. They had broken up three years after he graduated, because they didn’t belong together anymore. 

He wasn’t sure if they had ever belonged together. They had gotten together when he was too young, too traumatized. He had pushed her away after escaping the Nest. Even after they beat the Ravens, they never gotten close again. 

She had just been someone who visited him a couple times a year and texted him semi regularly. He wasn’t sure if he had ever loved her. 

No, he was sure. He had never been in love with Thea Muldani. He had never been in love with anyone before. 

He supposed that should make him sad, but it didn’t. He wasn’t lonely because he lacked romantic love, he was lonely because he lacked love in general. He just wanted to belong again. 

“You belong here.” That voice said inside of him. “Tossing rubber balls with Neil, driving in their comfortable silence. You could belong here.”

He thought that would be really nice. 

When he finished unpacking, he pulled out his computer and looked over his emails. It was a ritual at this point. Most of them he didn’t have to deal with himself, but he liked knowing everything that was happening. All of the sponsorships he was offered, all of the contracts he was given, all of the fans who wanted his attention. 

He opened one email that was titled, “FW: Interview? With Sarah Mccarthy.”

He scanned the body. His manager thought that she’d do a tasteful interview on his recent departure and his new search. She would send the questions before hand and he could choose where they met. 

“Sounds good.” He emailed back. 

“Kevin!” Neil yelled across the house. “We’re going to get chinese! Be careful! King scratches!”

He frowned. “Get me hot and sour soup!” He yelled back. 

The door closed and he was alone. 

Another person, cough cough Nicky or Allison, would look around their apartment. He had no desire to do so. 

Instead he looked up, “What if I don’t want romance.”

The first result was a Quora article and he adamantly avoided those. The second didn't apply to him, he wasn’t in a relationship and not wanting to make it serious. He couldn’t even imagine that. Dating someone, going through the motions, but pretending it was nothing? None of that seemed appealing. 

The next article made him freeze. 

He had learned about asexuality when Neil came out. (Though came out was too strong of a term, Neil had never hid his sexuality. He found a word for it eventually, and started using it, but nothing had really changed.) Neil had explained both the blanket term and his specific sexuality. 

“Being asexual isn’t just about sex.” He had said, while Allison braided his hair. They were waiting around for Matt and Dan’s plane to land. “It’s about not feeling sexual attraction. I understand that people are objectively hot, but it doesn’t mean anything to me. Except for Andrew, of course.”

Andrew had looked up from his phone and monotoned, “Because we have a deep and emotional bond.” 

Neil had nodded. “Exactly. I was born to only find people attractive when we connect, just like Kevin was born to be a dick.”

He hadn’t been offended by that. He had probably retorted something fake mean back. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t found truth in Neil’s words. They just hadn’t felt like enough. Sure, he didn’t really care if someone was attractive, but it was more than that. 

He just hadn’t known that until now. 

“Aromantic.” He whispered, into the still air of Andrew and Neil’s guest bedroom. “Aromantic.”

He looked up the word and kept reading. 

An hour later, maybe more, the door to the apartment opened and Kevin startled. All of his concentration had been directed into his computer, so much so that he had forgotten about the outside world. Now the smells of chinese drifted through the apartment and he realized that he was pretty fucking hungry. 

“Dinner!” Neil yelled. 

Kevin closed his computer and entered the kitchen. 

They had gotten four bags worth of food, including one that had a cake. He wrinkled his nose at this, which Neil caught. “The cake is just for Andrew.” He laughed. 

That just made Kevin more disgusted. 

They organized the food and sat down to eat. It was silent for awhile, besides the soft hum of the outside world, but he didn’t mind it. Again, it was comfortable. 

Then Neil said, “Jean and Jeremy are coming to town on Wednesday.”

“I hope they leave the kid behind.” Andrew said, grabbing the half eaten spring roll from Kevin’s plate. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, but Andrew was already shoving it into his mouth. 

“You like their kid.” Neil said. He turned to Kevin. “Last Halloween Andrew sewed her a robot costume.”

“Because her parents can’t sew to save their lives.” Andrew grumbled. “She didn’t like the store bought ones.”

Neil grinned at him. “Uh huh.”

“Where are they staying?” Kevin asked, thinking about his queen sized bed. 

“A hotel. Don’t worry, they never stay here. Andrew and Jean can’t spend more than two hours together. Which isn’t bad, considering Andrew can’t spend more than five minutes with most people.”

“He’s too French.” Andrew said. “He’s always grumbling about things and speaking to Neil in French.”

“You could learn it.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and said something in Russian that made Neil blush. 

“We were thinking about going to a hockey game.” Neil continued, as if nothing had ever happened. “Jeremy got all of us tickets, but if you don’t want to come it’s fine.”

Kevin shrugged. “I will. My meeting with Patnik is on Tuesday.” 

Neil nodded. “We were also thinking... the team has dinners every Monday night. We don’t have to go unless you want to but... it would be nice if you met them casually.” He twirled his fork in his noodles. “I think you’ll like them.”

Kevin bit his cheek. “Can I ask you a question. Both of you?”

Neil shrugged, Andrew just stared at him. 

“Are you okay with me coming here? I don’t want to... intrude on your lives.”

A beat then, “Shut up.”

He looked at Andrew. 

“Don’t be stupid.” He said. “I’d rather sit in awkward silence with you then any of the dumb asses on my team. Don’t make up problems that don’t exist. You have too many real ones for that.”

“Yeah, dumb ass.” Neil said endearingly. “We want you here.”

Kevin frowned but took it as it was. Neil might have been a pathological liar, but Andrew operated off of truths. 

He spent most of Sunday on calls with his manager or looking over the questions for his interview. They were mostly about work, but unfortunately there were some personal ones. 

“Are you in a relationship?” He scoffed. “Why does she need to know that.”

Andrew and Neil took his presence like he had always lived there. Neil got Andrew to explain their soap operas to him, they brought him into conversations and mostly just, existed near him. 

Their presence made him realize how lonely he had been in Memphis. 

Monday was more of the same, except with a dooming dinner on the horizon. When it was time to go out, he watched Andrew pick out his husband’s outfit, and then based his on that. He ended up in a dark green silk button up with dark grey plaid pants and a long tan coat. He even messed with his hair more than normal. 

Andrew just nodded and gestured towards the car. 

The restaurant was nice, the type of place one would go on a date. Andrew dropped their car off while Neil shepherded him to his teammates. 

They weren’t that hard to find. 

There were twenty three of them overall, not including Andrew and Neil. They had taken over most of the restaurant, which everyone seemed fine with. Neil had told him they went here every week. Kevin wondered if it was a tourist destination because of them. 

He knew most of their faces and all of their names. He could probably identify them all if he had to. Instead, they introduced themselves to him one by one. 

When Andrew joined them, they were already talking loudly about the next season and all of the changes to other teams. Kevin knew almost every transfer and enjoyed using this information. 

“Really?” Alexandra Isaac said, leaning towards him. She was a starting backliner.“Vince White is going to Seattle?”

He nodded. “It’s not final yet, but they couldn’t keep him in Memphis.”

“The Peacocks are going to fall apart without you and White,” Commented Jason Dehoyos. He was second goalie, and seemed vaguely comfortable in Andrew’s presence. 

“They really made a mistake bringing in Tarro.” Neil said. “They’ll regret it when they don’t make semifinals for the first time in six years.”

Jason grunted an agreement. “We almost lost to y’all last fall,” He said to Kevin, as if he hadn’t been there himself. He still remembered shooting goal after goal and Andrew blocking them all. “Now we’ll squish them in a minute. Especially if you sign on.”

Sky Sanchez, team captain, smiled. “I hope you know that we’d love to have you. Josten and Day on our court? We’d be unstoppable.”

Kevin couldn’t suppress his grin. “I’d love to sign on as well. I just need to confirm some stuff.”

This seemed to brighten everyone’s smiles. Even Andrew and Neil seemed happy at this. Or, as happy as they could ever look around others. 

“If you do sign on,” Alexandra said. “I have an empty room.” She bit her lip. “Sorry, you probably dont want a roommate.”

Oh. 

He imagined living with someone else, not coming home to silent darkness. 

“I haven’t had a roommate since college.” He admitted. “I think it would be nice.”

She grinned, showing off her dimples. “That would be great! It’s been so lonely since my girlfriend broke up with me.”

Neil groaned, and Kevin thought from a second that he was irritated by her. Then he said, “She was such a dick.” 

Alexandra nodded enthusiastically. “She showed her true colors in the end.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “I always knew she sucked ass. Even before she asked you to stop pretending.”

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. “Pretending?”

Alexandra made a face. “She thought I was pretending to be gay. Just because I’m ace.” 

Oh. 

“If I ever see her again,” Neil said. “I’m going to punch her.”

“We should start a line.” Someone else chimed in. “Give her a piece of our mind.”

Alexandra buried her face in her hands. “You all are too much.”

Jason nudged her. “You love us.” 

She moved her face to his shoulder. “I do.”

After dinner, the team broke up, a third to go home, a second third to get drunk and a final third to get ice cream. Kevin was thankful when Neil and Andrew followed Sky to the ice cream place. He had been sober for three years, but he hadn’t been able to step foot in a bar without breaking. 

“This place has a ridiculous amount of toppings.” Alexandra told him, as they walked inside. 

“The cones are to die for.” A backliner, Henry Jiang, said behind them. 

“Andrew loves this place.” Alexandra said. “We got him an ice cream cake from here for his birthday. Neil didn’t let us do anything else though.”

“They are both bad about birthdays.” He agreed, following her to the back of the line. 

“Like you’re better.” Andrew snorted. 

Kevin didn’t have a response. He hadn’t really celebrated his birthday in the Nest. Nowadays, he just spent it with Wymack and Abby. 

“What do you want?” Alexandra asked him. “I’m getting the,” Then she listed a long and complicated order. Andrew nodded in approval, then turned away to order. 

“Mint and chocolate syrup.” He said. 

She frowned, but he could tell it was fake. “So boring. Tell me something interesting about you?”

He stared at Andrew and Neil who were ordering in front of them. Andrew was saying something to the employee and Neil was laughing. 

“I think I’m...” He stopped himself. He had never said these words before out loud. “I don’t have many friends.” He said, pointedly not looking at her. “I’m thankful that I have my college friends, that they didn’t abandon me. Sometimes I feel like I could disappear from the face of the earth, and only my fans would care.” He looked up at her. “Their love is so... superficial. I want something real.”

“Romantic?” She asked gently. “Or platonic?”

He swallowed and looked away. “Platonic.”

She nudged her shoulder against his. Softly. “It’s the best type of love.” She said. 

Then Andrew was showing off his ice cream and she was laughing and they moved up in the line. 

He wanted her to be right so badly. 

That night, after answering his emails in the living room (While Andrew read and Neil played with the cats), he pulled out his phone and read more about aromantics and asexuals. He said the words out loud. They sounded foreign in his voice. 

“Aromantic Asexual.” He said. “Aro Ace.” 

He liked the sound of it. 

“How was your talk with Patnik?” Neil asked, as Kevin slid into the passenger seat. Andrew, apparently, spent most of his Tuesday’s volunteering at the youth’s center. That meant Neil had free reign of the sports car. 

“Good.” He turned up his seat warmer. “I think I’m going to sign on.”

Neil nodded. “Good. We can’t wait to have you.”

Kevin was starting to believe that. 

“Neil...” He started. Then stopped. They were in a car, driving home. Was this really where he wanted to tell him?

“Yeah?”

Kevin took a deep breath. His fingers found the abandoned rubber ball in his coat pocket. “Can we go somewhere and talk? I want to tell you something.”

Unsurprisingly, Neil took him to a park. 

“I jog here every morning.” He said. “Andrew doesn’t like me running on the sidewalks so,” He sat on the table of a concrete park bench, then immediately stood up. “Nope, too cold.”

Kevin took out the red ball and threw it at him. Neil Lightning Quick Josten, grabbed it and threw it back. 

“I think I might be acearo.” He said and caught it. 

Neil bounced on his toes. His breath showed up in the air. “Thank you for telling me.” He said. “How do you feel about that?”

Kevin threw the ball back and paused. He had been so caught up in the discovery of it all, that he hadn’t thought about how he felt. 

“I don’t know.”

Neil tossed the ball up, caught it and tossed it at Kevin again. “You don’t have to know how you feel yet.” He rolled his shoulders back. “I felt relief when I found the word. Justification too. All those years of Nicky saying, ‘You don’t swing?!’” He said in a silly voice. 

In that moment, Kevin thought about everything that had allowed Neil to be here, in a frozen park, doing silly voices of his friends. 

He was thankful that Neil had not run away from the Foxes. He would forever be thankful. 

“I felt happy.” He said and underhandedly threw the ball. “Also kind of sad.”

Neil didn’t say anything. 

“I guess, I had this idea of who I was. Now it’s gone. I don’t know if I’ll ever be in a relationship like yours. I don’t think I want one but, at the same time I do.”

Neil nodded. “Relationship are only fulfilling when they answer each other’s needs. I could not be happy with anyone else, because they wouldn’t be there for me like Andrew is. He wouldn’t be happy with anyone else, because he would not feel comfortable or trust them like he trusts me. You don’t have to have romantically inclined relationship to be fulfilled. As long as your needs are met, you can be happy.”

Kevin stared at him and got hit in the chest by the ball. 

“Ow.” He said absentmindedly. 

Neil rolled his eyes. “That didn’t hurt.”

He picked up the ball and threw it back. “Thank you. That... helped.”

Neil nodded, catching the ball. “If it helps, there’s a term that some acearo spec people like to use. Queer platonic friends. I don’t know much about it, but I think it’s whatever you need it to be.”

Kevin blinked. “When did you become so smart?”

Neil made a face at him. “I’ve always been smart. You just ignored it and focused on my jockness.” 

Kevin snorted and held out his hand for the ball. Neil threw it and they walked back to the car. “I think I might move in with Alexandra.”

Neil made an appraising sound. “She’s great. Her place has an amazing pool.” 

Kevin stared forwards, at the impossible blue sky against a grey city. He could see a life here for himself. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aspec questioning so I drew from some personal experience, but I also doubt myself a lot so I hope I represented these identities well! Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing it and edited it slightly tipsy so hope you enjoy :))


End file.
